Pre Exposure Prophylaxis (PrEP) for HIV prevention is a promising experimental HIV prevention strategy using HIV antiretrovirals to protect high risk negative people from HIV infection. Many trials are underway throughoutht the world with an urgent need for additinal resources to complete PrEP research in a timely manner.